


Love is a Bitch

by Tomriddlecanslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Hermione Granger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomriddlecanslytherin/pseuds/Tomriddlecanslytherin
Summary: Still a work in progress
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 11





	1. Sorting Hat

Hermione Granger was expected to do great things after the war. She was the brightest witch of her age. She was expected to go back to Hogwarts and finish her last year. She was expected to get a job in the ministry, become the next minister of magic. Or maybe she was expected to become an auror and work with Harry and Ron. No one expected her to be sitting on a bar stool drinking away her past. Hermione was sick of being told what was expected of her. Tired of the lectures she received from her friends about not going back to school. She was tired of seeing her parents faces in her nightmares. Tired of watching her friends die over and over again. She finished her glass and gestured for the bartender to pour another. Her birthday was coming up, she didn’t want to turn 18, didn’t want to go to the party she knew Molly was planning for her. 

She heard the door open and turned to see Ron walk in. Sighing she turned back to staring at wall in front of her as the ginger sat down next to her. “I’m not going back Ron.”

He nodded sadly. “I know that Mione, we’re just worried is all. Your not acting like yourself.”

She scoffed. “Not acting like myself? What’s myself? The know it all? The girl who fixes everyone’s problems except her own?”

“Hermione that’s not what I meant and you know it. All you do is sit in this bar and drink. I’m getting tired of it. I want you to come back home, come back to me.” Ron pleaded, taking her hand in his own.

Hermione stood up and ripped her hand from his, anger surging under her skin, fueled by the fire whiskey. “Ron I told you I don’t want a relationship with you! That’s not going to change. Why is it everyone’s allowed to cope except me! I’m sick of it. I shouldn’t always have to be the one who’s put together.”

The few people in the bar looked at her with pity and she huffed, walking out of the bar and leaving behind a furious Ron. She passed knockturn alley and stopped, noticing two men talking rather heatedly. Her curiosity got the best of her and she slipped into the shadows, keeping one hand on her wand. As she got closer she heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

“Not my problem that he’s dead!” A deep, angry male voice seethed.

“Your the one who messed up! If it wasn’t for you Voldemort would still be alive! Your the reason he’s dead Dolohov!” Hermione almost gasped. She was almost sure Dolohov was killed. Before she could register what was happening spells were being cast back and forth between the two men. Just as she was turning to leave she stumbled and alerted the men of her presence. Before she could run two spells hit her back and her vision was distorted. Hermione felt a sucking feeling in her mind and her body felt like it was being ripped apart and pieced back together. 

When the feeling subsided and she opened her eyes it was daytime and she was surrounded by people. People gave her weird looks and she looked down at her jeans and t shirt, noticing the men around her were dressed in suits and the women had on dresses. 

Her breathing started to become erratic and she forced herself to calm down. Hermione stopped a man and he looked down at her like she was an injured animal. “Sir what year is it?”

The man furrowed his brows. “It’s August 17th, 1945.”

She thanked him and walked away, looking around at diagon alley. She knew who she needed to go to and before long she was in front of dumbledore’s house knocking on the door. 

A much younger Albus Dumbledore answered the door and looked down at her curiously. “Yes, do I know you?”

Hermione felt a swell of anger for the man but pushed it aside. “Hello Dumbledore, you don’t know me in this time but you do in the future, my name is Hermione Granger.” 

Albus furrowed his brows. “I see, I think it’s best if you come inside.” Hermione nodded and followed the man inside. “How did you get to this time?” 

“I can’t tell you much as it may affect the future but I was hit with two spells, I’m not sure what they were or if it was one that sent me back or both.” Hermione answered, frustration in her tone and the fire whiskey giving her a headache.

“That’s rather unfortunate, and how old are you miss granger?”

“I’ll be 18 in September sir.” She replied.

“I’m assuming if you know me you attend Hogwarts?” He inquired.

Hermione sighed. “Yes.”

“And what year are you in?” He asked, setting a glass of tea in front of her.

“I guess I’ll be in my seventh year.” She responded softly.

Dumbledore nodded. “I can place you in Hogwarts as a transfer. It’s unusual but not unheard of. I’m sure we could say you were from Beauxbatons.”

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t have the poise or qualifications to be from Beauxbatons.” 

“Okay then Durmstrang. What were your grades in school?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

“I was known as the brightest witch of my age, sir.” She tried to keep the resentment out of her tone but by the look on his face she could tell Dumbledore picked up on it.

“I’m sure we can work it out, you’ll have to be resorted.” Hermione nodded her understanding.

~~~~ 

When September first came Hermione was full of anxiety. She hasn’t even been able to return in her own time, how was she supposed to come back in a time full of people she didn’t know? As she walked into the great hall she kept her head down, not wanting to bring any more attention to herself than she needed. During the small time she had before Hogwarts started she stock piled on fire whiskey, doing whatever she could to get it into the castle which wasn’t as hard as she originally thought. A quick charm on her trunk and she was able to get it in undetected. 

Now as she walked through the great hall, waiting for her name to be called she wished she had taken a shot beforehand. When she heard her name called she walked up to the hat and sat down as it was placed on her head. 

I see you’ve been here before, miss Granger. 

Suddenly she started to panic at the voice in her head, wondering if the hat would blow her cover.

Don’t worry, I’m a hat miss, my job is to sort, not gossip or tell secrets that are not mine.

Hermione could feel her shoulders relax.

I placed you in Gryffindor last time? Well it seems as though you’ve changed. You are a smart one, although you no longer hold that thirst for knowledge that all Ravenclaws harbor. To corrupt for Hufflepuff. No longer have the selflessness of Gryffindor, it seems you value your own interests above all else. 

Her eyes widened as she realized what it was about to say.

“It must be... SLYTHERIN!” The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and as she looked over she faltered. Tom riddle, sitting at the end of the table, reading a book. She had forgotten that it was his time in Hogwarts. Hermione was broken from her trance as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over at headmaster Dipper she smiled softly and placed the hat back on the chair, walking over to the table.

A girl with short black hair and green eyes scooted over and made room for her. “Hi! I’m Darci Parkinson. This is Abraxas Malfoy , Ezra Avery, Isaiah Nott, Alexander Zabini, and Tom riddle.” Hermione sat down slowly and nodded to each of them as they waved. When Tom heard his name he raised his head and studied the girl sitting next to Darci. Hermione could feel herself bristle and she sneered, looking away from him and introducing herself to the others. 

Abraxas smirked and held out his hand for her to shake. “Hi I’m Abraxas, and you are?”

Hermione chuckled. “Hermione Granger. And before any of you ask I’m a muggle born, if you have a problem with it then we don’t need to be friends.” The boys around her stared with wide eyes. The confidence in which she proclaimed her blood status wasn’t something they were used to. “So is it a problem?” 

The boys shook there heads and Darci just laughed and threw her arm around Hermione shoulders. “I think we’ll be good friends Granger.” What Hermione didn’t notice was the dark haired Slytherin watching her curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say I put hermione in Slytherin because I feel as if she changed after the war. She’s full or resentment, pain, and hate and that has changed her values. Also if someone would like to be my beta reader I’d greatly appreciate it. Also I know it’s a short chapter but I’ll progressively make longer chapters.


	2. Fury

Hermione was put into a room with Darci, much to her appreciation, as the girl was quite friendly. When they entered their dorm Hermione immediately opened her trunk and rummaged around until she found one of her many bottles of fire whiskey. 

Darci’s eyes widened. “Merlin Granger, I didn’t take you for a drinker. I think I may have just fallen in love with you.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh, something she hadn’t done since before the end of the war. Being sent back in time was much like a breath of fresh air for Hermione, none of her friends were breathing down her neck. 

“Think we’ll get in trouble if we go to class hungover on the first day?” Hermione asked with a smirk. She was tired of being the rule following good girl everyone expected of her. She wanted to let loose. 

Darci grinned. “We should get the boys! Oh it’ll be fun! We can drink in Abraxas and Ezra’s room.” Hermione smiled and grabbed another bottle before following Darci down the stairs and up the stairs to the boys dormitories. 

Opening the door without knocking Darci smiled wickedly. “Our brand new addition seems to be a sneaky little minx and has brought with her a cellars worth of fire whiskey!” The boys shot up and immediately gawked at the sight of hermione holding two bottles of alcohol. 

“There’s no way! I’ve been trying to get alcohol in here since fourth year!” Abraxas almost shouted in disbelief. 

Grinning Ezra patted Hermione’s shoulder. “I’ll go get the rest of the guys.” 

As he walked out Hermione watched as Abraxas took a sip straight from the bottle, earning a slap from Darci. “What the hell Parkinson!”

“You’ve been spending your free time with Greengrass and we all know she gets around! I don’t want any diseases!” She glared at him as he huffed and transfigured a quill into a glass, pouring the fire whiskey into it. 

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Hermione’s waist and she gasped, prepared to cast a wand less hex when Isaiah turned her around and smiled. “Who knew that you’d be providing our alcohol.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, still in his arms. “Actually it’s my alcohol that I’m sharing for tonight.”

Isaiah grinned and she turned her attention to the doorway where Tom was standing. Tearing her eyes away from him she took the bottle that was being passed to her and tipped it back, downing at least 4 shots worth. When she pulled the bottle away from her lips several pairs of eyes were on her. “What...?” She asked slowly.

“Granger you just get better and better.” Isaiah said with a smirk as he took the bottle and brought it to his own lips.

~~~~

One hour later everyone was effectively pissed, except Tom who sat on Abraxas’ bed, not bothering to indulge on the alcohol. He was curious about the new girl. He hadn’t met anyone who looked at him with such distaste, besides dumbledore, but he was an exception. He had attempted to send her several smiles from the time he entered the room, intent on catching her interest, but instead she either ignored or glared at him with what he could only describe as warring emotions behind her eyes. It would make him angry if he wasn’t so perplexed. 

Isaiah it seemed, had cozied up to her, his head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, laughing occasionally at something Darci or Alexander said. Tom liked a challenge, his daily routine had become rather boring for him, he was head boy, he had everyone in his pocket, there wasn’t much he couldn’t do. He had already made his first two horcruxes. Absentmindedly he twirled the ring on his finger. 

That is exactly what she is, a challenge. He thought to himself before he realized his name was being called and the people in the room were looking at him. “Oh sorry I seemed to have spaced out, what was the question?” 

“We want to play truth or dare, will you join?” Darci said excitedly, eyeing him rather hungrily. It was common knowledge Darci had a thing for him but she was boring in his opinion.

“It’s a rather childish game but I suppose I’ll play.” He responded, earning a few drunken cheers from his followers and a wary stare from Hermione.

——— POV CHANGE———

Hermione could feel the effects of the fire whiskey. She felt warm and her head was fuzzy. As much as she wanted to say she hated Tom she didn’t. She didn’t hate him for trying to kill her best friend. She didn’t hate him for trying to kill her. And she didn’t hate him for killing her friends. She hated herself. She hated Dumbledore for forcing them to fight a war that was never meant to be theirs. He just wanted power, most people want that anyway, he just did more to obtain it. He made the sacrifices. She could almost admire him. 

Suddenly she thought of Ron. His annoying freckles and his over bearing personality. He never let her breathe, all she wanted was to breathe. Hermione was tired of the suffocating feeling she had grown accustomed to, it was like she was drowning. Hermione broke out of her trance when she heard her name.

“Hermione, truth or dare?” Isaiah asked from her lap.

Letting a small smile onto her lips she replied lowly. “Dare.”

Isaiah smirked. “I dare you, my fair lady, to bestow upon me, a kiss from those beautiful pouty lips of yours.” Hermione laughed and nudged him up, bringing his lips to hers in a kiss that would make any old woman scoff at her in distaste.

“Damn Granger maybe don’t try to suck his soul out of his body.” Darci said with a snicker.

Pulling away she almost felt for a second like she had breached the water, like she could breath again, but the feeling was over all to soon and suddenly Isaiah was looking at her with a hunger in his eyes. Ignoring the staring of Abraxas and Ezra she turned to Tom who was also looking at her but instead of lust a burning curiosity was in his gaze. “Tom truth or dare?” Hermione asked in a bored voice.

“Dare.” He said and his gaze seemed to set off sparks on her skin.

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Darci.” Hermione stated, raising a brow in a silent challenge. Tom stood up gestured to Darci to follow him, which she gladly did, whispering an excited thank you in Hermione’s ear. Tom lead her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Conversation started up amongst Hermione and the boys when, not long after, loud moans could be heard from the door.

“Oh bloody hell. They didn’t even have the decency to silence the room.” Ezra groaned out. Hermione just chuckled before waving her hand and casting a wand less silencio, causing the boys to stare at her. She furrowed her brows slightly. “What?” She asked.

“You can do wand less magic?” Abraxas inquired in an awestruck voice.

“Um yes, it’s rather easy.” She responded before remembering these boys were not raised in a war and didn’t have advanced abilities that she had, nor did they do extensive research to be the best they could be, therefore excelling farther than their peers.

Just as Alexander was about to say something the door opened and Tom walked out looking pristine and untouched, where as Darci walked out looking as if she’d just been mugged. Several wolf whistles were heard from the boys and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“What did you all talk about while we were gone?” Parkinson asked rather breathlessly.

Ezra was the first to speak up. “You’ll never believe it, Hermione can do wandless magic. And not just simple things like closing a door, she casted a silencio on the bathroom, and she’s drunk! Imagine what she can do sober.” 

Darci’s cheeks turned red but her astonishment was still clear on her features where as Tom was observing her. She continued to surprise him.

“Show me something!” Darci exclaimed. 

Hermione suddenly felt shy being out on the spot, it was something she’d experienced before but at this moment she felt inadequate, like she had to prove herself. So she chose to do the thing she knew would shock them all. She wandlessly casted her patronus. A small otter pranced around the room, chirping and nosing around curiously. As she looked around the room, expressions of wonder and admiration were looks she expected, the look she hadn’t expected was the fury on Toms face. It was brief as if he hadn’t meant to take off his mask but she still caught it. The clapping around the room caught her attention and she smiled sheepishly.

“Well boys as much fun as I’ve had tonight,” Darci said with a sly smile in Toms direction, “I’m rather tired and we have class in the morning. It would be best for us to part ways.” Hermione yawned and stood up, causing Isaiah to hit his head on the floor. She laughed softly as he got up and dusted off his robes. When he leaned down to kiss her she was hoping to feel that brief moment of clarity, but she felt nothing. It was rather disappointing but she smiled anyway and said goodnight to each of them before following Darci out of the dorm and back to their own. As she changed out of her robes and laid down she thought about the anger she saw flash in Toms eyes and decided to ignore it. She fell asleep thinking about dark chocolate eyes that scared and exhilarated her at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that the chapters are so short right now but once things pick up they’ll get longer.


End file.
